


How I failed at Kinktober 2017

by SkeleSin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BDSM, Begging, Bodyswap, Bondage, Caning, CherryBlossom, Cherryberry - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Guys I'm pretty Vanilla, I'm Sorry, Kedgeup, Kinktober 2017, Light Sadism, M/M, Mapleblossom - Freeform, Maplehoney, Masochism, Medical Kink, Multi, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Swapfell Sans/Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Teasing, Temperature Play, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus/ Undertale Sans (what are they called? Dammit I need a master list), Underswap Sans, Underswap Sans/Underswap Papyrus - Freeform, Wax Play, edgelord supreme, honeymustard - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, rottenberry, we will see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleSin/pseuds/SkeleSin
Summary: I told myself my first story would NOT be smut and it totally is. The Undertale community has made me into a dirty sinner. Come play in the trash with me. I've never written smut before so we will see how this goes.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm starting Kinktober SUUUUPER LATE. 
> 
> This chapter is Spanking with Underfell Sans/Underfell Papyrus.
> 
> Where Sans is sick of Papyrus's shit and spanks him like the naughty little boy he is.

I’m going to kill him. Oh, that fucker is so dead. I pace for what feels like the hundredth star damned time in front of the door as if that will suddenly summon the six foot puberty reject of a prick that calls himself my little brother.

Deep breaths. In. Out. Yeah this fucking SHIT doesn’t work. Alphys could take her ‘calming techniques’ and shove them right up her yellow ass.

 _What does Papyrus think he’s doing!?_ I explicitly told him to be back by midnight. It’s four in the fuckin’ morning! I don’t care that he’s an adult now. I don’t care that he’s gained LOVE. I don’t care that Captain Undyne has been personally training him for the royal fucking guard. I’m going to make that little shit wish he had never disobeyed me.

He’s been pushing lately. That’s for fucking sure. He wants to take over as head of the household. Hold the position of authority. He’s challenged me more often than a froggit fucks. And froggits fuck _a lot._

If this is another stupid challenge of authority I’m going to give Papyrus  **a  b a d  t i m e.** As I growl and pace past the door for the hundredth and twelfth time the door slams open and Papyrus walks in.

That little shit.

He walks in all arrogant like, shoulders squared and gives me a look of utter contempt. Like he had just entered the bedroom to find a herd of woshuas cleaning the contents of his underwear drawer.

“Sans. I didn’t expect you to still be awake,” Papyrus drawls sounding bored.

_This. fucker._

I grin at him, my sockets narrowing. “I thought I told you to be in by twelve.” My voice trembles from my anger. The arrogant little fuck gives a shrug. He’s not even scared! My soul burns with heat of my rage, my bones rattling from the force of it.

“I was busy and I didn’t care.” Papyrus gives me a snide look and grins.

I feel my eyelights go out and with every fiber of my being restrain myself from punching him in his over confident, stupid, face. He was my bro. My baby bro. I would _not_ hit him like that. I would not.

Once I know that I’m not going to accidentally summon a Gaster Blaster that will blow my brother to smithereens and that I have control I’m on him in an instant. He yells surprised as I shove him none to gently face first into the wall with a feral growl, my hand firmly gripping the back of his skull. He's taller than me now so he's bent awkwardly and he snarls pushing against me, but I got a pretty fucking firm grip. I drop my voice low to a soft, dangerous, drawl.

“You wanna run that by me again, kid?”

Papyrus freezes his bones going rigid before he lets out a growl of his own pushing against me again. Trying to get the upper hand. Get control. I increase the pressure on the back of his skull pushing his face further against the wall. He yells in frustration and stops trying to physically overpower me. Which is good because the little shit is stronger than me, he just don’t know it yet.

“I’m not a kid!” He whines.

“Really? Coulda fooled me! I mean I know yer eighteen but you act like a fuckin’ eight-year-old!” I hiss. He growls at me challengingly like an animal fighting for dominance. He wants to play? Fine, let’s play. I’ll put him in his fuckin’ place like I have countless times before.

I turn him roughly, grabbing his chin tightly making his defiant red eyelights meet my furious ones.

“Ya know what happens to disobedient lil’ shits don’t ya?” I say quietly. So quietly, _to make him listen._ He bristles and tries to pull out of my grasp the old familiar flicker of fear dancing across his eyelights before disappearing.

“You don’t scare me Sans!”

_Liar._

“I’m out of stripes! I’m an adult. You can’t tell me what to do anymore!” Papyrus yells giving me a smug look. “I don’t have to listen to you!” He’s stomping his foot like a petulant child now. I ignore his tantrum my grin widening, one of my eyelights disappearing the other increasing slightly in size glowing red.

“Disobedient lil’ shits g e t  p u n i s h e d.” I deadpan and he jerks back as if struck. A satisfied hum escapes from my ribcage seeing the fear flicker across his eyelights again. I press forward and he steps back, his spine hitting the wall I had previously face planted him against. I click my summoned tongue.

“Let’s make a few things clear, bro,” I growl stepping closer, stopping only inches away from him. “You live in _my_ house,” I bark, summoning my magic, a long pencil thin red bone materializing in my hands.

“Sans-” Papyrus says quickly, sockets widening.

“And if ya live in my house, yer gonna follow my rules,” I say snapping the makeshift cane against my palm. Papyrus jumps at the resounding crack that reverberates around the room. He’s starting to look unsure. Good. I’ve never used a cane to punish him before, but I think a _special_ lesson is in order for today.

My soul begins to hum with excitement and I quickly dig the tips of my phalanges into my palm wincing at the pain it brings. Shame floods my soul. Punishing Paps shouldn’t excite me. Shouldn’t make that kind of heat build in my pelvis. It shouldn’t make me feel _like this._ But stars it does. Asgore knows how long I’ve been looking at Papyrus like _more_ than a little brother. Too long. I shove the filthy thoughts aside and I smile at my bro.

“So if ya _don’t_ follow my rules but ya _live_ in my house, yer gonna face _consequences_ kid. I frankly don’t give a damn how old ya are. I tell you to do something you better damn well do it.”

Papyrus stares at me nervously his eyes flicking from the cane to my face and back again.

“Sans, wait-”

“I told you to be back by twelve, what time is it Paps?” I ask tapping the tip of the cane against my palm.

“A-almost four thirty. Sans you can’t spank me like a little kid,” He tries to reason. I laugh gruffly. He shifts looking uncomfortable.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t use _this_ on a little kid, _”_ I say gesturing to the cane and he pales. I grab his hipbone turning him around reuniting his face with the wall. I turn his soul blue and step back. He’s not going anywhere for a while.

“Sans wait! I-I should have come in by twelve! I shouldn’t have given you an attitude, it won't happen again,” Papyrus says quickly his red eyelights glowing frantically. I grin enjoying the fear in his voice.

“No, it won't,” I agree raising the cane. He squirms against the blue magic holding him in place. “Not this time. You always say that it won't happen again Papyrus, but it always does. I promise bro, this time, I’m making sure it _**will never**_ happen again.” With that I bring the cane down hard against the back of his pelvis. He shrieks and jumps. Heh. This was gonna be fun.

“FUCK!” He snarls.

I lick my lips, my soul heating with excitement. Stars I just can’t help myself. He looks so gorgeous. I raise the cane again. WHOOSH-CRACK. I hit just below where I first striked. Papyrus yells and his breath hitches. He curls his phalanges against his palms and out again shifting from one foot to the other. Sweat begins to bead on his skull.

_WHOOSH-CRACK._

“AH!” He hisses against the wall with a small groan. “Sans... _please_ …” He whimpers. I nearly choke, feeling heat pooling around my pelvis my magic screaming to form.

“Shut up,” I growl trying to hide the lust in my voice. I give him a nasty grin as he gives me a pleading look. “This is what happens to naughty skeletons.”

His eyelights shrink to pin pricks in what I assume is indignation as an embarrassed red flush appears on his cheekbones. My cock forms arching at my statement against my shorts. The lewd words serve two purposes, feeds my arousal and embarrasses the fuck out of him. Win-win.

“You fucking-” Papyrus snarls but I don’t let him finish. _WHOOSH-CRACK_. Papyrus moans loudly, panting.

Wait.

_What?_

I watch in disbelief as he leans into the wall his breath coming in hard pants his eyes unfocused. That was one hundred percent a lustful moan. Not a sound of pain or penance. Trust me I think I know the difference. That was definitely a sound of pleasure. I know it.

I have to be sure. I look him over critically before raising the cane again.

“You’ve been a very bad boy Papyrus,” I drawl softly, sternly. He draws in a sharp breath hiding his face against the wall, his knees trembling. “Bad boys need to be punished,” I continue rubbing the cane gently against his abused ass. A soft moan escapes him and he goes rigid.

_Well, well, fucking well!_

Looks like baby brother has some dirty secrets. Just like his big bro. I feel my grin widening.

“What was that?” I drawl with a smirk.

“I-I-”Papyrus stammers probably trying to come up with some half assed excuse. Not gonna work, it was way too late for that.

“Shuddup!” I snap giving him a sharp warning tap on the left side of his ass with the cane. He whimpers softly. I rub soft soothing circles with the cane across his ass. He leans into it. I smirk.

“You’ve been so bad,” I continue letting my voice drop into a husky purr. Papyrus shivers. “I’m trying to decide just what I’m going to do to you,” I drawl letting the cane explore the back of his upper legs. Papyrus was panting like a bitch in heat now.

“W-what do you mean,” Papyrus asks his voice tight.

“Well,” I say as if I’m thinking about it, “you’ve had four licks of the cane. I think maybe we will do a total of fifty,” I suggest letting the cane ‘accidentally’ slip to the inner sides of his legs gently running the tip of the cane up and down and in little slow figure 8s on his inner upper thighs. Papyrus is panting even louder, arching a bit into the cane. Heh. What a slut. “Since you were so bad.” I add.

“F-fifty?” Papyrus questions seeming too distracted by _hmm, I wonder what_ , to actually sound afraid.

I ‘accidentally’ run the tip of the cane across the bottom of his pelvis between his legs. He moans loudly bucking forward and I grin pulling the cane back. _WHOOSH-CRACK_.

“AH!” He yells surprised. He pants hard clenching and unclenching his fists shifting his pelvis seeking friction that was not to be found. “That’s fi-ive!” I say in a sing-song voice. He takes in a deep breath.

“But ya know, I aint without mercy bro,” I say softly. “Howz about we makes a deal?” I grin. He gives me a nervous look, his face is flushed and his eyes hazy with lust and need. He looks so fucking delicious.

“A deal?” He asks swallowing.

“Mmhm. You have 45 more licks to go. But. . . if you take it bare boned I’ll knock it down to 20 licks instead,” I drawl. His face if possible glows even more red. Even if he is getting off on the cane, it still hurts. I know it does. He’d be a moron not to take the deal.

He growls and faces the wall again before hesitantly pulling down his tight leather pants. I lick my lips eyeing his bare pelvis and lower spine.

“Didn’t know ya went commando kid,” I drawl. He growls. I run the cane along his ass admiring the five pink raised lines I’ve marked him with already.

_WHOOSH-CRACK._

“AH! F-FUCK!” Papyrus yells and his eyes fill with unshed tears. I lick my lips. I can smell his arousal though. The air is thick with the smell of pine and spice. Of Papyrus, of his magic. I can see the soft red glow radiating from the front of his pelvis against the wall. Soon it will form something, just for me.

Papyrus looks down at his magic with a terrified expression and he won't meet my eye. _Aw, he’s shy_. My cane explores the back of his spine and the bottom of his ribs. He moans again and his cheekbones redden even more. He presses his forehead against the wall with a groan.

 _WHOOSH-CRACK._ Papyrus yells loudly, his magic finally taking form. It’s hard to see from behind but I’m pretty sure he made a very nice pussy for me. Nice pussy’s needed to be pet.

“Turn around,” I order letting the blue magic fade. He shakes his head tears running down his cheeks. I tap his hip warningly with the cane. He shakes his head again. "What did I say about listening to me?" I growl.

_WHOOSH-CRACK._

“AHH FUCK! YOU BASTARD!” Papyrus shrieks as the cane lands on the upper part of his thigh just below the pelvis. Papyrus turns around furiously and he immediately pales and his eyelights shrink. He's staring at the red glow in my pants, he surely see’s the hungry look I’m giving him, and he glances at his own dripping pussy looking completely mortified. His cheeks are a bright burning red and his eyelights shift in uncertainty.

“C’mere.” I growl. He swallows looking afraid. Like I’m somehow madder at him or gonna punish him worse for his arousal. Fuck no.

He hesitantly walks forward and stops in front of me he looks at the ground looking ashamed. He gasps as I run the tip of the cane across the wet lips in between his legs and he arches.

“A-ah!” He stares at me with arousal, confusion, desire and need. I lick my teeth staring back at him.

“S-Sans…” He whispers. Fuck. I pet his pussy with the cane making sure to be gentle. He moans and arches against it staring at me in shock.

“Mmm. Good boy,” I growl. His face flushes an even deeper shade of red. I didn't think that was possible. He could light up a damn room. I grab his hips and pull him against me and he gasps feeling my member pressing through my shorts against his heat.

“Ima offer ya another deal,” I drawl pressing the tip of the cane at his entrance and he moans. I stroke slowly, and inch the tip in just a bit and he gasps. “Ya have 17 strokes of the cane left. You can either keep taking them bare boned or…” I say taking his hand running it over the bulge in my shorts, watching his sockets widen. “Or you can suck your big brother’s cock. What’s it gonna be?” I drawl with a grin. I side the tip of the cane out and he whines.

He stares at me in for a moment before he starts to smirk, a slow cocky look.

“I’ll take the 17 licks. And then you can suck MY cock,” Papyrus drawls arching a brow bone.

_What a little shit._

“You don’t have a cock out,” I drawl amused. He scowls. “My clit,” He amends and smirks. I snarl grabbing his shirt pulling him down into a crushing kiss. He moans into it a crimson tongue dancing with mine both fighting for dominance.

I break the kiss panting hard dragging him to the couch and I throw him face first over the arm of the couch unzipping my pants releasing my aching red cock. I press it against his entrance and pause. Did he want this? Stars knew I did. I waited for consent. For refusal. He looks at me breathing hard his red eyes glinting.

“What are you waiting for you lazy fuck? Give it to me!” He snarls.

WHOOSH-CRACK. Papyrus yelps and arches against the arm of the couch. Little bastard seemed to forget I still had my toy. With his permission I plow myself in and he gasps as I sink up to the hilt. I moan loudly. He's so god damn wet. So fuckin' tight.

“Ah! S-Sans!” Papyrus pants.

“Fuck Paps so damn good!” I groan. He whimpers wiggling his hips some signaling for me to move. I start thrusting finding a rhythm and start going hard and fast. I crack the cane against his ass a few more times for good measure as I slam into him over and over. He moans and screams loudly digging his fingers into the cushion.

“Oh fuck!” I pant.

“Sans! Don’t stop!”

Papyrus screams in pleasure as I found his spot and I slam into it over and over. His walls clench around me as he screams out his pleasure. I scream with him climaxing with him spilling my magic deep into his hungry pussy. Panting I slump against his back and he glances at me over his shoulder his eyelights tiny red hearts.

“Dat good Boss?” I drawl with a lazy grin. He grins back surprisingly gentle.

“Perfect, so good,” Boss praises. My soul thuds gently in the post coital bliss of orgasm and praise and I reluctantly pull out of him and he whines. His arms grab at me and pull me against him my head tucking on his shoulder my back against his ribs as he gives me little skele kisses down my face. Like I’m the one who’s supposed to get aftercare after that. Wasn’t my ass getting wailed on with a fucking bone cane.

“Did I hurt you?” I mumble softly enjoying the soft touches and whispered praises Boss was giving me.

“Stings more than I’d like, but not as much as _you’d_ like though,” Boss says licking my teeth. I blush. Well I was the sub in this relationship. Never mind a giant masochist. I thought I had lost my mind when boss had approached me all shy like asking if we could try ‘something different’ .I gotta say, I didn’t mind being dom, or our little roleplay. Didn’t mind at all. I grin at the memory.

“Why didn’t ya say the safe word?” I drawl caressing his cheekbone gently. His eyes light up in amusement.

“It didn’t hurt _that_ much. You hit like a girl,” He teases.

"I'm gonna tell Undyne you said that," I yawn. He hums in content wrapping an arm around me keeping me tight against him. “You did so good,” Papyrus croons softly against my skull. “So amazing.” I blush.

“Ya liked it?” I ask uncertain. He kisses every digit on my hand that he’s somehow clasped with his that I hadn’t noticed.

“Loved it,” He breathes softly. I blush. I snuggle against him and kiss his jaw gently.

“I’ll have to be dom more often,” I purr with a smirk. He grins in agreement. “Yes. But tomorrow, you’re a thief that I've caught stealing my belongings and I've locked you in my shed, and I’m going to break you to pieces and fuck you until you can’t walk,” he drawls and I blush. Oh. oh fuck. Stars I love this skeleton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was confusing, they were just roleplaying, Boss is older than 18 and clearly in charge ;) But it's my personal headcanon that Red didn't always let Boss walk all over him and Boss is ALWAYS the dom which I love but, I wanted to try something different!
> 
> I've made a rough list for this challenge, they may or may not be in order. We will see what we hit. Obviously this is gonna go well into November. Maybe it can be part of my Nanowrimo? I'll add tags as we go along.
> 
> Spanking  
> Body Swap  
> Temperature Play  
> Orgasam denial  
> Bondage and Sadism/Masochism  
> Against a wall  
> Roleplay  
> Dirty talk  
> Object insertion  
> Waxplay  
> Sixy-nine  
> Masturbation  
> Master/Slave  
> Daddy kink  
> Collaring  
> Pet Play  
> Edge Play  
> Costume/ Masks  
> Role reversal  
> Threesome  
> Fucking machine  
> Size difference  
> 23-30 I dunno help me pick.  
> 31: Spanking/Bondage/Orgasam denial/ Begging/Toys
> 
> Tomorrow is PROBABLY going to be bodyswap with the Swapfell bros, but we will see. *shifty eyes*


	2. Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Sans/ Swapfell Papyrus.
> 
> Where Papyrus finds himself in his lord's body. He looks at the orange eyed skeleton who is still restrained. Oh, the possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read, commented and kudo'd, It means a lot to me! :D Glad you like it.

Fucking in Undyne’s true lab had been a bad idea. Well. Alright. It had been an _amazing_ idea. It had medical tools and a dark, disturbing, ambience which I thought would be the perfect place to play nurse with my lord.

  _Tell me where it **hurts.**_

 He had even seemed proud of me! It’s not often I get to choose, well, _anything_. Okay, so I had been hoping that _he’d_ be the patient, and me the nurse, but I can’t say I wasn’t pleased with the results. I close my sockets remembering just twenty minutes prior.

 Me, strapped to a medical bed, Sans wheeling me down the hall with the flickering bulbs. His absolutely feral grin as he looked down at me. He had found a stethoscope and put it around his neck and he had been holding up this absolutely horrendous tool (a speculum) and a needle.

  _Tell me **when** you hurt. _

 I could still hear his rough growl against my cheekbone. “ _Be a good dog and take your medicine.”_

 I feel my tongue form in my mouth at the recent memory. But then it had gone so, so, terribly wrong.

 I look at my hands willing them to somehow become my _own_ again. Dammit. They’re still Sans’s hands, still in tight blue medical gloves. I wearily glance to the left and meet the furious orange eyes boring into me. _My eyes._

 My lord is strapped to the medical cart that I had been strapped in. Well I guess my body is technically still strapped in it? He’s me. I’m him. I’m confusing myself.

 How did this happen? Well, after Sans had ‘prepped’ me for surgery, (This involved some interesting ritual of stripping me naked, stimulating my pelvis until I formed a pussy, and shoving a vibrator on an agonizingly low setting into my pussy as he had grinned maniacally). He than had wheeled me towards the room he had dubbed the ‘surgery’ room to ‘play’ in that made my soul nearly jump out of my throat. It had been locked and my lord had broken the nob, kicking it open. He wheeled me in and the lights came on as we entered. Then a monstrosity of a machine had activated at our entrance.

 “Milord!?” I Had tried to say around the leather belt he had gagged me with during our ‘prepping’ session. He had me bite down on, it so I wouldn’t bite my tongue off during “surgery” but now all it did was butcher my attempt at communication. The machine had two sharp pointed arrow like structures pointed directly at us. It whirred and beeped and then two red beams had shot out. And then- I was standing here, looking down at my own body, and my body was looking up at me with the most horrified expression.

 I was in my lord’s body. _And he was in mine._ Tied down to the medical cart. Still gagged. Orange pussy still formed. Vibrator still whirling away on low, juices just beginning to slick the toy, and didn’t _that_ just make the prettiest picture?

 Okay, so I’d prefer if my lord was tied down in _his_ body, but, I wasn’t one to frown upon masturbation, was I? Besides didn’t I technically have something better? I _had_ my lord’s body.

 I begin to grin.

 “UNMIE ME MITE MOW! MFM IDIOT!” Sans seethes snarling against the gag, words hardly registering. He narrows his sockets at me his orange eyelights shining furiously. I grin wider.

 “Shhh,” I croon, Sans’s gravelly voice coming out instead of my own. I slide the medical gloves off my new hands and I slide a digit into my mouth sucking on it with an ice blue tongue experimentally. Still tasty.

 “MUTT.” Sans growls and he thrashes against the restraints he had put me in puffing out angled sharp cheekbones in a pout. Still adorable, even on my face.

 “Be a good boy, my lord,” I growl, my voice husky. I slide my lord’s scrubs off, letting them pool to the floor around my ankles, and kick the heels off, now naked in my lord’s body. My soul hums excitedly. I run my new phalanges experimentally down my ribs and I moan lewdly.

 Sans snarls from the medical cart.

 “Mm, My lord I didn’t realize how sensitive your bones were,” I groan pinching a lower rib another moan rumbling from my chest.

 “GRRRRR.”

 “Feeling bonely?” I drawl with a grin. My tongue rests at the back of my new teeth as I hesitate on the word. I chance saying it. “Mutt?”

 Sans’s eyelights shrink in indignation and he snarls thrashing again.

 “Ah, ah, ah, be a good puppy,” I hiss and I walk my fingers along his sternum. He snarls and growls at me like a feral dog. The studs on my collar around his neck catch the artificial light and my gold tooth glistens. I suppose I do resemble a dog a bit, and my lord sure _is_ acting the part growling like that.

 “ _Bad dog_ ,” I scold and I grab a femur on each side, opening his legs wide. He gasps and I grip the toy, turning the dial up. He moans as the strong vibrations pulse through his heat. I run my new long blue tongue along his inner femurs, suckling and tickling as ectoflesh forms thick inner thighs for me. I bite down.

 Sans moans and arches.

 “STMMMP!” He growls.

 I stare at my lord with his own piercing icy eyes .His cheeks are flushed orange and he’s panting. He looks so fucking delicious, even if, well, he looks like me. That _might_ have been a stop, but that certainly wasn’t a safeword. Still.

 I undo the gag wrenching it off.

 “You _idiot!_ Look what you’ve gotten us into! This is- ahh..” He moans as I shove my knee against the end of the toy, pushing it deeper. “Oh-ah- fuck! S-stop! You moron! We ne-need to fix this. How dare you do this! You _stupid dog_ -” His voice is whiney and petulant in my own nasally voice. An interesting combination.

 I smirk down at him, watching him arch into the toy, watching his ribs rise and fall in sharp breaths. I look down at my new body, to see his blue soul vibrating in excitement. I’ll chance the risk of truly upsetting him. I look at my new small (cute), strong hand before I slap it across his face. It wasn’t a very hard slap, but the sound echoed around the room.  His orange eyelights shrink and he stares at me looking furious.

 " _HOW DARE YOU_ -”

 “Bad boy.” I drawl with a stern tone.

 I know what my own body likes and I see the lustful look in the orange eyes. I smirk shoving my tongue into his mouth effectively shutting him up. An orange tongue wrestles with mine furiously.

 I pull my tongue out and gasp for air smirking down at him.

 “That’s no way to address your master, mutt. Talk to me again like that and I’ll remind you what happens to bad dogs,” I nip at his clavicle and he moans and snarls.

 “Stop!” He hisses.

 “That doesn’t sound like a safeword, pup,” I look down at him, giving him a chance. Reminding him about the safeword. He snarls and spits on me. I scowl and I wipe the orange glob off my face staring down at my brother sternly. I’m not really all that cross. It’s technically not my face that just got spit on. That definitely wasn’t the safeword which means I can continue. I grin down at him and he sucks in air. Maybe he never knew how absolutely threatening he can look?

 I lean forward and twist the vibrator on full power. He gasps and moans arching his hips against it. I watch carefully, _carefully._ I see him trembling, about to orgasam, and I pull the toy out with a pop, juices leaking out of the orange slit, the vibrator coated in it and I turn it off.

 Sans howls in frustration and snarls.

 “WHY DID YOU STOP!?” He demands.

 “Bad dogs don’t get to cum,” I hum the words I’ve heard countless times before. I start licking the juices off the vibrator with his tongue. He watches, his flushed face flushing even more.

 “How dare you!” He growls seeming at a loss for word. He arches his hips seeking friction that was not to be found. I lazily rub my new, smaller, pelvis with shorter phalanges than I’m used to, stimulating my lord’s blue magic. I make a tugging motion and my lord’s thick delicious cock forms. I grin down at it stroking it slowly and I moan.

“Don’t do that!” Sans snarls glaring at me. “Stop playing with yourself and do something dammit!”

 “But milord,” I coo. “I’m not playing with myself I’m playing with _you._ ” I drawl tugging at the cock and moaning in pleasure. He snarls watching me.

“Fuck you! Get over here and eat your own fucking pussy out, stars dammit!” He snarls banging his head against the medical cart. I grin at him.

 “Bad dogs don’t deserve that,” I drawl wiping beads of precum up and licking it off a digit staring at my lord teasingly.

 “UNGH. Stop pretending to be me!” Sans whines. I smirk watching him squirm lazily sliding my fist up and down my new blue cock. It’s always been one of my favorite toys.

 “...Please fuck me?” Sans whines softly.

 “Mmm. Beg, like a good dog,” I say standing up. I walk over to him and I know I must look completely smug because he’s shooting a look at me that I would never dream of giving my lord. So angry and annoyed. He pouts, petulant.

 “Beg.” I say running a phalange over the orange clit. He gasps and moans and thrusts against my finger.

 “Fuck you,” he pants. I pull my finger back and give him a stern look before I flick the sensitive nub and he gasps and hisses.

 “You asshole-”

 “Beg, like a good dog,” I hiss smirking down at him. He’s going to make me pay for this later. I know it. _I can hardly wait._ Sans groans glaring up at me.

 “Please.” He growls out.

 “Tsk,” I rub the clit again and he moans working him up again, before pulling back.

 “Try better,” I say with a smirk. He screams in frustration.

 “Mutt-”

 “Beg like a filthy little bitch or I’ll leave you like this.” I growl out my voice coming out in his gravelly voice with an edge to it. He gasps.

 “Please don’t do that! Please fuck me Papy! Please _please_!” I moan softly as he begs. It sounds like when I beg. Needy, wanton, at the edge of losing sanity.

 “Good dog,” I praise and I grab his ectothighs roughly before I thrust into him hard. It’s weird. So weird. But it’s good. The orange pussy is tight around the blue thick cock. I almost never get to fuck him like this, and even when I do its under specific orders and specifications. Not only that but this body is so different than mine. Shorter than mine. I have to angle differently.

 I set a fast, harsh pace and he moans loudly.

 “Fuck! Faster!” He hisses.

 So, I slow down. He whines loudly.

 “PLEASE!” He growls. I smirk and thrust faster my cock sinking into the hilt, his pussy squeezing my cock hard, pulling it in as deep as it can. I grab his lower rib as I thrust and squeeze it, hard.

  _I know what I like._

 He screams and whimpers arching and his walls clench around my cock so fucking tightly as he cums. I scream with him, my release in unison with his. I pant hard as I pull out and I grab my pants which are in the basket under the medical cart pulling out a package of cigs. I light one up and take a deep, long, drag.

 “HOW DARE YOU DO THAT IN MY BODY! STOP AT ONCE! UNTIE ME ALREADY! WE NEED TO FIX THIS MESS. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?!” Sans seethes and I smirk watching him.

 “Settle down Pup, I’m not finished with you,” I drawl and he freezes the orange blush coming back to his cheeks. He squirms against the restraints.

 “No! We are _done_ mutt! We are going to figure out how to fix ourselves. Un-tie me _right. Now.”_

 I grin looking at him. I’m impressed with how threatening he’s made my own voice sound. I walk over lazily and smirk.

 I am going to regret this later.

 He’s going to punish me.

 It’s going to be worth it.

 I put the cigarette out an inch from his skull and he stares looking up at me narrowing his sockets.

“No.” I say with conviction. He looks absolutely shell shocked. “I say when we’re done, this time. I’m in your body, I’m in charge. I grab the collar around his neck and pull just enough to make it uncomfortable. “You’ll be a good puppy for me, _won’t you_ Sansy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I just apparently like messing up the dynamics, don't I? :D I think tomorrow's temperature play, not sure with what skeleton couple yet, what do you think?


	3. Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Sans is so hot and so cold, god dammit Stretch. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Sans and Underswap Papyrus have some fun.

“A-Ah! Fuck!” I breathe. A voice chuckles in my ear.

“Didn’t realize you had such a dirty mouth Sans.” 

“Yeah, you did.” I grin and turn to Stretch who’s tangerine eyes are half lidded. He gives a lazy smile back.

“Stay still.” Stretch says nipping at my mandible before he goes back to his previous work. He hovers just above me with a lit orange candle, and he gives me a wink before tilting it letting a few healthy sized drops of the hot liquid wax land on my bare pelvis.

_ Hot. Dammit. So hot. _

“Ah-” I hiss as the wax cools. Stretch chuckles above me and runs his wicked orange tongue beneath the cooled off wax on my lower pelvis, heating up my pelvis some more and making my brain turn to mush.

"Gah- oh!” I moan. He coaxes at my pelvis teasingly, stimulating my magic, before he dips his phalanges in hot liquid wax and slides a burning trail down my inner femurs.

“Uh!” I whimper as my magic summons a blue cock. 

“Mmm…” Stretch smirks. 

“Don’t you dare-”

Hot wax drips onto my sensitive member and I gasp arching.  _ It hurts. It stings.  _ And the burn quickly fades as cold runs over the drying hot wax, it’s soothing at first, but then it doesn’t stop. So cold. What  _ is  _ that? I pant sitting up trying to see what Stretch is doing as something absolutely freezing runs over the head of my cock and I gasp.

“Mm lay back baby,” Stretch coos at me.  _ Is that a piece of ice? _

Panting I decide to obey and lay back as the cold little block of ice runs up my pelvis.

“Mm!” I groan and shiver as the trail of frozen liquid warms. 

A splash of wax on my clavicle. Ice running down my femur. A hungry warm, wet kiss. Ice teasing my lower rib. I can’t take it. I feel like i’m going crazy. My senses are on overload.

“S-Stretch!” I groan. He runs another, fresh piece of ice around my member and I whine. So fucking cold! He wraps his fist around my cock and the ice and tugs. Cold, cold pressed into me, but my cocks on fire, it aches with need. My senses are so confused. More cold rubbing along the head of my cock and then I gasp as his hot mouth takes it. His tongue, his mouth, it feels so hot after the ice. 

“F-fuck!” I groan. He sucks slowly, sloppily making lewd wet noises, tilting the candle again dripping orange wax down each femur as he deep throats me. I groan arching into his mouth. He flicks his tongue against the head of my cock as he sucks and sides the mostly melted piece of ice along the ectoflesh thats formed my cock and my ass. He grins against my cock and before I realize what he’s doing he’s slid the small piece of ice into my puckered hole.

“AUGH!” I hiss.  _ Fuck it's cold. It’s SO cold.  _ His hot mouth sucks and tugs at my member. It’s too much.  _ It’s too much. _ as the ice melts inside me, water dripping between my ectocheeks and I groan rocking into Stretch’s mouth. I can hardly think. I can hardly breathe. There’s too many senses going on. 

"Stretch,”I moan softly.

“Stretch’s eyes look at me mischievous as his tongue flicks against my head again and he sucks hard as new drops of wax find their way onto my ribs. 

I scream as I cum hard into his mouth, and swallows taking it all. I lay back panting, feeling like I just ran the olympics. My nerves are shot from the changing temperatures and the pleasure and the pain. Stretch gives me a shit eating grin before he slides next to me taking me in his arms.

His teeth meet mine in a skeletal kiss and he runs phalanges over the sticky wax thats stuck to my ribs.

“You liked that baby?”

I look up at him and blush before giving a small nod. 

“Good.” He nips at my clavicle and I laugh. “I love you,” I whisper pulling him closer.

“You know it looks like I jizzed all over you what with the orange wax right?”

“Shut up you asshole!” I shove him gently.  He grins.

“Love you too Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeah that one was a short one I'm sorry!!!
> 
> Tomorrow's Orgasam Denial with Blue and Fell.


End file.
